bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Techno
Aurora Techno (オーロラ テクノ) is a 14 year old Haos brawler (Later on dual Haos and Pyrus brawler). Her guardian is Cannon Shellspin but later on her guardian became Gattlinggon. Bio Aurora was born on August 21,1996 to Lori Techno and John Techno. She lived a happy and largely spoiled life until she turned 7. She was diagnosed with Diabetes. Her life remained happy and largely spoiled but beneath her happiness she hid a miserable personality. She held back her anger and sadness towards her Diabetes and believed it ruined her life.At 9 her best friend Sora Countries introduced her to bakugan. Aurora liked playing bakugan because it helped her cope with her Diabetes. When Aurora was 12 her parents fell victim to a lethal car accident that left her an orphan. Her friend Sora's family took her in so she wouldn't be sent to an orphanage. Aurora went through a long depression because of both the deaths of her parents and her Diabetes. When she was 14 her depression ended when she met a bakugan called Cannon Shellspin. He talked to her about her problems and they became fast friends. Aurora knew that her sadness and anger over her diabetes and the deaths of her parents would never truely be gone. Personality Aurora is usually a very happy person. She was largely spoiled by her parents throughout her life. When she was diagnosed with diabetes her personality was noted as much different by all of her friends. She studied a lot more and focused on her work more then anything. She was also prone to a bad temper which made her get angry easily. After the deaths of her parents she no longer ever showed any emotions other then anger and sadness. She was in this state until she met her guardian Cannon Shellspin. She went back to her happy personality but sometimes goes into short bursts of depression. Appearence Aurora has gone through many changes in appearence. Her main changes were from her before and after the deaths of her parents. Before the deaths of her parents (Ages 7-12) Aurora was only about the height of a normal 10 year old. She had bright red hair she wore long and had bangs on the sides of her blue eyes.She usually wore dresses that had bright and happy patterns on them. She also never wore jeans but only wore skirts or sweatpants. After the deaths of her parents (Ages 12-14) Aurora wore depressing clothes and her features had become faint. Her hair was was still worn long and her bangs now covered her eyes. Her hair had become a dull orange.Her eyes had also seemed to become gray and lifeless.She wore sweatshirts,and T-Shirts with long sleeves. She also wore only gray jeans. When she met Cannon Shellspin she seemed to become more beautiful and full of life. Her hair was now worn long and had no bangs but hair clips on the sides. Her hair went back to its bright color. Her eyes were once again blue and full of life. She wore T-Shirts with short sleeves and brightly colored sweatshirts. She also went back to wearing skirts and sweatpants,as well as blue jeans. Story Role Aurora is set to appear in Bakugan:Tears of Aurora. Trivia *She was on the honor roll all the time. *She was part of a rich family which was easy to guess from her largely spoiled lifestyle. Category:Brawlers